Fighter
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: "After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in da end, I wanna thank ya. Cause you made me that much stronger." Puppyshipping


**Maiden- So this is a tribute to my favorite Yugioh character, Joey! I was inspired for this by the song 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera or the incredibly sexy and talented Darren Criss aka Blaine Warbler Anderson from Glee. And please check out my other Yugioh fic that's currently in progress "One Step at A Time". **

**Fighter**

A soft breeze blew through the treetops, rippling across the glassy surface of a nearby lake. The sky was a bright robin's egg blue, letting the sun wash down upon the earth. A lone boy sat on the edge of the lake. He had sandy blonde hair that fell over his two honey colored eyes. The boy in question was the third best duelist in the world. Joseph Wheeler, Joey to his friends. The blonde sat nursing a forming bruise on his cheekbone, grumbling to himself like he was known to do. His hands were raw and beginning to split at the knuckle, but it went uncared for.

"Another fight with your old man?" came a new voice. Joey didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Yea." he replied, passively.

"Wanna talk about it?" a woman just a few years older than Joey sat next to him on the grass. She had long blonde hair cascading down her back in ringlets, her concerned violet eyes looking over Joey's hands and cheek.

"Na, same shit different day." his thick Brooklyn accent adding a unique flavor to his words.

"Except this time you fought back." the girl spoke, her voice a mix of mocking and pity.

"Guess I just got tired of bein' his punchin' bag."

"I've never known you to be anyone's 'punching bag', Joey."

"Well what da hell am I supposed to do, Mai? He's my dad!" Joey stood, screaming every word towards his blonde companion. However, Mai didn't pay it much attention, just staring at the teenager with narrow eyes.

"Yes, but no one deserves to go through that. Especially not you."

"Yea, well shit happens." Joey spat, turning to trek back towards the street. His rage and anger was rising by the second. He was jostled out of his thoughts when he ran into someone, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." growled the man. Joey raised his head to gaze upon none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Not now, moneybags." Joey barked, pushing past the brunette. Seto, not one to be ignored, swiftly grabbed the blonde by the collar of his green coat.

"What's got your tail in a knot?"

"I said, fuck off!" Joey yelled, swinging his fist around, hoping to hit the brunette hard enough to make him let go. But Kaiba just stepped to the side to miss the swing.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Kaiba chuckled, using his grip on the blonde to throw him off balance and onto the ground. To try and block his fall, Joey threw his hands out in front of him, his bruised knuckles splitting open upon contact with the concrete. He yelped in pain, curling his fists into his chest. "What's the matter? Can't take a little fall?" Kaiba taunted. However, upon seeing the massive amounts of blood spilling onto Joey's white t-shirt, the brunette's icy glare softened.

"What happened to you?"

"Why you care? Jus' wantin' to add insult to injury?"

"You need stitches." Kaiba observed, only seeing a little bit of the wounds.

"I'll be fine." Joey grumbled, struggling to his feet. When Seto saw the blonde was trying to walk away, he grabbed Joey by the collar once again, but this time, hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Lemme down, ya physco!"

"Not until you're properly examined by a doctor."

"I told ya I'm fine!"

Kaiba ignored the rest of Joey's threats and screams, walking towards his limo that was parked a block away. He tossed the kicking and hollering blonde into the backseat, telling his driver to phone Seto's personal doctor and tell him to meet them at the mansion. The fifteen minute drive from the park to Kaiba Manor was surprisingly silent. Joey went from screaming threats and insults to utterly silent. Kaiba knew it was because Joey figured out that no matter how much he protested, Seto would always get his way. A half hour later, Joey's hands were properly bandaged and cleaned. The bruise on his cheek had been iced down until the swelling was hardly noticeable. The maids had stripped the young boy of his clothes, whisking them away to be washed. So Joey sat in nothing but boxers on a bed in one of Kaiba's many guest rooms.

"Now mind telling me how you got this way?" Kaiba asked again once the doctor had left.

"A fight." Joey mumbled.

"Well obviously." the brunette scoffed with an eye roll. "But who with?"

"Why do ya suddenly care?" Joey challenged, his amber eyes blazing. "It's not like you and I have eva been friends."

"Just answer me, Wheeler."

"My dad, okay? He hands my ass to me almost every day!"

To say the least, Seto was shocked. He'd always thought Joey picked fights to prove himself or something. He'd never guessed it was the blonde's own father causing the boy to look like he'd gotten jumped almost everyday.

"I'll be right back." Kaiba finally spoke, leaving the room with a door slam. He fished his phone out of his coat pocket, keying in a number.

Joey watched the brunette leave the room, confused more then anything, but not saying anything. He pressed the ice harder to his cheek, relishing in the jab of pain; pain meant he was still alive, that he was still fighting. Seto returned, his phone snapped shut the minute he came into the room.

"So who the hell was that?" Joey said, still nursing his bruised cheek and grimacing to the carpet.

"Never you mind, pup. Just rest up while you can. I'll have the maid bring you something to eat."

"Why you bein' so nice to me?" Joey finally asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Kaiba challenged. Joey raised a blonde eyebrow as if asking the brunette if he really wanted to feed him that excuse. "Fine. I felt sorry for you, but that's not really the reason I'm helping you. You reminded me of myself when I was younger...Gozaboro used to treat me and Mokie the same way your father treats you."

Joey said nothing, opting to stare down at the white carpet.

!

!

!

Kaiba's eyes itched and watered from having stared at his laptop screen for almost four hours straight. The CEO moved away from his desk and rubbed his icy eyes, relishing in the feeling. Once his sight was comfortable again, the brunette left his office and peeked inside Joey's guest room. The blonde was fast asleep due to the pain killers the doctor left him. Kaiba left him be, trekking down the hall and into the kitchen. Mokuba sat by himself at the table, eating a dish the cook made him.

"Finally succumb to basic human needs?" the stormy eyed teen smirked, watching his older brother rummage through the fridge. Seto only rolled his eyes, going unseen by the younger.

"How's Joey?"

"Asleep. The morphine the doctor left really knocked him out."

"Good. He looked like he needed the rest. Want me to have Roland call the school and pose as his dad to get him out of class?"

"No need. I'll have it all taken care of."

The brother's talk was interrupted by the doorbell. Fifteen seconds later, the butler appeared in the doorway.

"Master Seto, a guest to see you."

"Thank you, Charles." Kaiba replied, motioning for Mokuba to follow him into the living room. Sitting on the sofa was a middle aged woman and a young girl. The woman greatly resembled Joey, long dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and a pair of deep set honey eyes. The girl was small despite her age with auburn hair that reached the small of her waist and innocent dark brown eyes.

"Where is he?" the woman asked frantically once she saw the Kaiba brothers.

"Asleep for now. He's been through a great ordeal and needs the rest."

"I need to see him." the woman insisted.

"You may see him in the morning, but for now, I need to have a little chat with you." the woman seemed to calm slightly, nodding for the young man to continue. "Have you been aware that your ex husband has been abusing your son?"

"No...I knew Jacob had anger management problems and an addiction to alcohol, but I never thought he'd hit Joey."

"That's not a good excuse." Kaiba replied curtly. "A parent is supposed to take immediate action if they believe their child is in any sort of danger...a _good_ parent that is. And I believe you do not fit the bill."

"Excuse me?" the woman shouted, enraged. "I did everything I could for that boy!"

"That 'boy' is your son, Miss Wheeler. And I will not listen to any more of your half baked excuses. You may be his mother, but you're not fit to be his parent. You left Joey with your ex husband to care for. So it's your fault he's hurt." Kaiba then turned his gaze towards the young girl who was very close to crying. "Serenity, if you want to see him, you're welcome to stay the night and talk with him later."

"She will do no such thing!" Mrs. Wheeler grabbed Serenity by the arm, intending to usher her out. But Serenity finally found her voice.

"No!" she screamed, pulling out of her mother's grip. "He's my brother and I can't leave him!"

"You can and you will!" but the woman was stopped by two of Seto's gaurds.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney." was all Kaiba said before the blonde woman was tossed out of the house.

Mokuba sat with Serenity while Kaiba made a few calls to his lawyer, setting up a temporary custody agreement of Joey and Serenity. Once the papers were drawn, Kaiba turned his attention to his brother and Serenity.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly to the crying girl. She sniffed and nodded, wiping her brown eyes with a tissue that Mokuba had gotten for her. "The maids are preparing your room as we speak, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Kaiba." Serenity whispered. Seto stooped down to where he was eye level with the pup's sister.

"Serenity, I know how you feel...I was in much the same situation many years ago with Mokuba. Some people just aren't fit to be parents. So, I've asked my lawyer to draw up papers saying you and your brother are to stay with me until we can get official and permanent papers." Serenity's eyes widened, not believing what she'd just heard. "That pup of a brother you have means a lot to me...something I'd just recently figured out...seeing him broken like that made me see him in new light. And he'd kill me if I sent you back with your mother after learning she cares not for him. So you both are to live here. I've got more room than either me or Mokuba need. We'll get you enrolled in Mokie's school next week."

A few moments later, the brunette girl launched herself into Kaiba's arms, sobbing her gratitude into his trench coat. Seto held Serenity and let her cry out her pain until she was exhausted. He easily lifted her up bridal style and walked up the flight of stairs and into the bedroom next to Joey's. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a rose colored duvet. Mokuba stood by the door, watching the sweet scene with disbelieving gray eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said?" the younger asked once Seto closed Serenity's door.

"Yes, I did. Joey is the only person to ever stand up to me. He doesn't take anything lying down and never passes up a chance to voice his opinion on something. As much as I hate to admit it, I've developed a soft spot for the pup."

"I always knew you'd end up together!" Mokuba cried, hugging his big brother. Seto blushed and pulled him off.

"We're not together, kid...yet."

"Better work on your confession speech then." Mokuba giggled, running off to his own room.

!

!

!

Joey awoke to sun light streaming through the blinds of his room. At first, the blonde was disoriented, not really knowing where he was. The overly plush bed and scent of sandalwood reminding him he wasn't at home. Raising up from the bed, it all came rushing back. The fight with his dad, yelling at Mai and crashing into Kaiba. Who'd not taken no for an answer when the brunette caught sight of his hands.

"About time you woke up."

"Speak of the devil." Joey muttered to himself, hearing Kaiba's voice from the doorway.

"I was beginning to think that doctor overdosed you."

"What time is it?" Joey asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"After one in the afternoon." Joey's eyes widened to Yugi proportions upon his answer. "don't worry about school. I've already called you out for the rest of the week. That little cheer squad you call friends are gonna bring your assignments by later."

"Thanks." Joey grumbled, not used to the rich man being so nice.

"And before I forget, there's someone here to see you." Kaiba stepped aside, revealing a smiling Serenity. Joey gasped, jumping out of the bed and stumbling over himself to sweep his sister off her feet. She giggled as he swung her around in the air as he hugged her.

"How?" was all he was able to ask, not daring to let go of the girl just yet.

"Kaiba called mom yesterday and told us what dad had done to you." Serenity's smile faltered for a moment. "We got here and he all but chewed mom out for abandoning you. So she's back in New York and I'm here to stay."

Joey finally couldn't take it anymore, sobbing tears of happiness and grief as he hugged the life out of the youngest Wheeler.

!

!

!

A month had passed since Kaiba had moved the Wheeler siblings into his mansion. Serenity was adapting swimmingly at her new school, she even struck up a cute friendship with Mokuba. The two were inseparable. Even Joey and Seto seemed to act more like friends and less like rivals. Joey's friends were shocked and appalled once they heard about the blonde's home life. Joey had to literally beg Yami and Tristan from finding the blonde's father and sending him to the Shadow Realm. Something Kaiba wouldn't have had any problem with. The custody papers went through the courts with little to no problems. Once social services found out about Jacob abusing his son, along with Kaiba's personal testimony, the man was sent directly to jail. Mrs. Wheeler got off a lot easier. She wasn't taken to jail, but she was forbidden to have any contact with her children. Not that either Joey or Serenity had any objections.

"Dammit, Kaiba!" Joey whined, being drug down one of the spacious hallways. "Whatcha gotta pull me away from my friends for?"

"You'll see, pup."

The duo stopped outside one of the guest rooms, Seto smirked before opening the door. Joey gaped like a fish when he saw the room had been completely renovated. The walls were a rich red with gold borders. The carpet was lush and ebony black, but what shocked Joey the most was the poster on the far wall. It was of himself, Yugi and Kaiba from back at Battle City. Standing behind each duelist was their signature card. The Dark Magician, The Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I figured I'd do something to make you feel more at home." Seto finally said, a blush beginning to form on his pale cheekbones. "I was able to salvage your dueling deck and duel disk, some of your clothes and photos from your father's house before it was condemned." he was surprised when the blonde turned and hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over.

"The room next to yours was remade for your sister."

Joey dislodged himself from Seto and sprinted the five yards separating the rooms. Serenity's room was bright pink and yellow with many different decals of cute monsters decorating the walls. Kuriboh, Watapon, Dark Magician Girl and Haprie Lady just to name a few. On her bed was a Red Eye's plushie along with a Blue Eyes one.

"Why have ya done all dis?" Joey asked, turning to face the brunette that had appeared behind him.

"I've been asking myself that for weeks now." Kaiba sighed. "But the best answer I can come up with is I want you to be happy, pup."

"But why?"

"It never occurred to me before I found you that day out at the park that you've been through much the same thing I endured as a child. I was fortunate enough to escape, but you had to tough it out. Not only that, but you've always sparked my interest, Joey. Out of everyone I've ever met in my life, you are the only one who has ever had the guts to stand up to me. You're always quick to the draw to tell me what I'm doing wrong. And even after being tossed around and spat at like a dog, you still have a heart of gold. What I'm trying to say is I adore you, Wheeler."

"Aww so da little worthless pup finally melted some of dat ice around dat big cold heart of yours, has he?" Joey grinned, earning a deeper blush from the older boy. "You're not so bad yaself, moneybags."

!

!

!

Joey stood outside the Domino Prison nearly a year later. He'd grown a lot in the time passed, his hair a little longer and his eyes a little wiser. No longer was he the street rat that he once was. He'd left that life behind the second he got into Kaiba's limo that day at the park. The reborn blonde took a deep breath and straightened out his jacket. The green one that he'd become so accustomed to was no more. Instead, he adorned a red leather jacket with a Red Eyes stitched onto the back. It was a birthday gift from Seto. Joey and Serenity never left Kaiba's mansion. Now, at 18 years old, Joey Wheeler had everything he'd ever wanted in life. A small, yet loving family, the best friends any guy could ask for and a boyfriend. So a boyfriend wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but as he'd said to Mai, shit happens. Seto was quite persistent about pursuing the blonde in a relationship. Something Joey finally gave into after some soul searching.

The guard in front of the building granted Joey access the second he pulled his Kaiba Corp ID. The hallways smelled like sweat and disinfectant. A truly horrid odor. Honey eyes roamed around the dark building, coming to a stop outside one single cell.

"Hey, dad." the blonde spoke, voice sure of it'self.

"Boy." the man inside growled. "Come to rub this in my face? Or pay me back for all the beatings?"

"Na. After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in da end, I wanna thank you. Cause you made me that much stronger."

So with a confidant stride, Joey turned his back on the man he once looked up to. Not stopping until he reached a sleek black limo. Seto opened the door from the inside, smiling once he saw his pup exit the building unscathed.

"Let's go home, dragon." Joey drawled, kissing his partner.


End file.
